When two wolves cross
by ThePoetAndTheWriter
Summary: Rhydian left 2 months ago. And every full moon after Maddy has been left with a crippling pain near her heart and a strange pulling sensation. What can this be? MaddyXRhydian
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This pain inside

Maddy lay on her bed. Her medium length brown locks flowing around her soft face. Her brown eyes hidden by scrunched up eye lids and thin pink lips pulled into a sharp tight line.

Blue/black veins climbed along her hands, circling her fingers and then retreating. She arched her body letting out a whimper.

"Maddy?" called her Mam from the other side of the door. "Maddy are you okay?" she called. "I'm fine!" Maddy snapped digging her fingers into the bed sheets.

It has been two month since Rhydian joined his Mum and Brother in another pack. Ever since then Maddy has been crippled with an intense pain when the full moon arrived. This, as you may have already guessed; is today.

_This should be a time where I am my happiest. I get to see the moon, I get to change, and I get to run free!_

Maddy thought as her claws extended ripping holes into the sheets. "Maddy! Open this door now!" Her Mam barked from the door sensing her daughter's pain. "I would if I could Mam!" Maddy shouted back, biting her lip after she had done.

The click of the door was left unheard by Maddy as her ears were filled with the sound of her own heartbeat. A cold hand brushed her forehead. "Maddy" her mother sighed brushing her daughter's hair out of her face.

"This is the second full moon that this has happened. I blame that Rhydian boy" Her Mam sighed again and tried to sooth her cub. "You always blame him for things! He isn't even here anymore he left me! Stop blaming him! He has done nothing wrong!" Maddy's voice cracked and a tear spilled down her cheek.

"It is his fault my little cub" Her Mam paused and took her daughters hand in her own. "He is your soul mate, he shouldn't have left you"

Maddy's Mam held her for what felt like a very long time till the pain subsided enough for her to get out of bed.

"Mam... What do you mean by soul mate?" Maddy asked worriedly biting her already saw lip again.

Her Mam sighed again. "The wolf side of us... is attracted to are one and only partner. For example, your Dad and I are soul mates. During a full moon a couple of years before you were born I went exploring when I shouldn't have. And before you say it yes I guess I am kind of a hypocrite!" Mam said leaving Maddy opening and closing her mouth like a gold fish.

"I saw your Dad across the Moore. We made eye contact and... Well the best way of saying it is a switch sort of clicked on inside me and before I knew it we were side by side for the whole night... We were separated at one point as we are both from different packs." Maddy's Mam paused looking out the window.

After what felt like a life time Maddy spoke up "Mam?". "Oh sorry dear just got a bit side tracked" Mam let out a breathy laugh. "It was extremely painful. Not as bad as yours though as Rhydian is a lot further then what me and your Father were. But it felt like someone had removed every single part of my heart slowly and painfully. During a full moon when I changed I could feel a sort of pull. A pull that lead me to your Father" Mam smiled lightly at Maddy and tucked some of Maddy's hair behind her ear.

"I didn't think it could happen at such a young age. You only turned fifteen last month" Mam shook her head slightly.

"Rhydian is your soul mate dear. And soon maybe not this full moon but the next. You'll give into this pull and you will find Rhydian at the end of it. But don't worry he is feeling it too. Go ask your Father if you want a better insight to the pull for the males." Mam got up and leaned down to peck a kiss on her cub's forehead. "Just promise me this. You and Rhydian will make your own pack. Don't make him join ours, Don't let him make you join his. Make your own" And with that she left.

Maddy stood in the shower thinking of what her Mam had just told her. _Soul mates? I've only known him for what? Half a year! A new pack? I like my old pack! Do I love Rhydian? I always had a fuzzy feeling inside when I was near him but I thought that was because he was the only one my age who I c__ould talk to about everything! I don't even know what his favourite colour is never mind if he is my Soul Mate!_

Maddy let out a low growl and let her head lightly hit the wall by the shower. "Why can't this be easy" She mumbled running her hand through her wet hair._I'll ask Shannon about this!_ She beamed at this idea and quickly grabbed her towel rubbing at every wet area on her and then wrapping it around her head as she ran into her room and pulled on some jeans and a faded purple hoody with an denim jacket on top. "Mam where are my trainers?" She yelled as she grabbed her socks and ran down the stairs. "There were you left them! In the porch!" Her Mam yelled back.

She quickly pulled on her socks at the bottom of the stairs and then grabbed her shoes and a slice of toast from the table. "Going to see Shannon!" Maddy yelled behind her as she left the house.

Shannon stared at Maddy with an all-knowing grin. "Aren't you the slightest bit shocked?" Maddy asked her mouth hanging open. Shannon shook her head. "Just a tad?" Maddy asked again using her thumb and first finger to make an inch showing Shannon.

"Not at all Maddy" Shannon grinned. "Who do you think you are the Cheshire cat?" Maddy pointed at Shannon's grin then continued. "And how are you not shocked!?"

"I have seen how you and Rhydian react with each other. Even in heated arguments you both end up with your foreheads touching. It's like you're a south pole of a magnet and he is the North! You both move around each other perfectly and you two always end up side by side again!" Shannon boasted with a wicked grin.

"B-b-ut... that can't be!" Maddy flung her hands in the air in exasperation. Shannon just held her grin and nodded her head before getting her newly distressed Wolfblood friend a hot beverage. Maddy clung to the cup not caring what was inside but just wanting an anchor to make sure this was really happening.

"Maddy. You know deep down that this is true. You're just going to need a Rhydian sized shovel to dig it up" Shannon touched Maddy's hand lightly and gave her friend a gentle smile. Maddy sighed and smiled back. "I hate saying it... But you're right." Maddy whispered playing with the spoon in her cup. "I always am, it just takes a while to notice" Shannon laughed. "Hey I said you were right don't push it" Maddy said jokingly sticking her tongue out. Maddy hissed as the pain started forming again. "Thanks for... well whatever this is" Maddy said pointing at the cup "and for the advice Shannon. I have to go" She slightly whimpered but muffled it behind her sleeve before she ran out of Shannon's house and out into the forest.

Maddy had been running for what felt like hours. And with each step she took the more the pain receded. She sighed in relief as she reached a clearing and the pain stopped. She let herself fall to the ground like a rag doll onto her back. Looking at the clouds she tried to make shapes out of them.

A twig snapped off to the left and Maddy was up on her feet.

"No need to be like that Madds it's only me" Came a very familiar male voice...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hello again old friend**

Maddy stood face to face than no other than a large muscled blonde haired boy. His piercing blue eyes sent shivers down her spine and it took all her strength not to run into his arms and nuzzle into the crook of his neck.

"Hello Rhydian" She almost whispered trying to break the eye contact that Rhydian had craved since he left two months ago.

_Why aren't you running to him!_ Maddy's wolf screamed. She curled her hands into fists at her side. _He left me when I needed him. I am angry with him! _She repeated in her head like a mantra.

_Make him beg for you as much as you have been pining over him!_

Maddy stood ridged refusing to remove the glare that had taken over her face. "Madds don't do that please" Rhydian's face became softer. He took slow steps towards her and then lifted a hand to her face.

Maddy immediately knocked it away. "You left me!" She yelled at him filling her voice full of as much venom as she could muster. Rhydian flinched.

He looked at his feet and back at Maddy like a lost pup. Her wolf screamed at her again making her skin crawl. She wanted him so badly. Wanted to hold him, touch him, make him feel like he belonged. Make him hers.

But she couldn't. He left her. HE! She didn't leave him! The wounds in her heart were still fresh. They where ripped even wider looking the boy in the eyes.

"Maddy, please" Rhydian begged reaching out for her again. Maddy's eyes brimmed with tears as his thumb grazed her cheek. She pulled away quickly and turned her back on him. "I am only came here because the pain stopped, you're just making a whole new pain for me! You left the pack. You left your home, you left me! I wont forgive you for that" Maddy whispered pain filling her voice.

Rhydian fell to his knees. "I'm so sorry" He whispered back.

Maddy gently brushed some hair on Rhydian's head to the side and then ran off into the forest.

Rhydian kneeled there till dawn. Thoughts passing through his head a mile a minute. Bryn came along some time during Rhydian's crying. Bryn held his older brother. Stroking his back and singing old Celtic lullaby's to calm him.

Rhydian stood up quickly dusting himself off and rubbing his face clean of any tears. "Brother?" Bryn asked looking at Rhydian with worry covering his face. "I'm fine Bryn. Go tell Mum I am going to be gone for a while. There is something I have to put right" Rhydian muttered turning towards the way Maddy left.

Bryn stepped towards his brother and placed a hand on his bulky arm. "Go make your pack mate smile brother" Bryn said before joining his pack a few mile away.

"I will brother... I will" Rhydian whispered before taking off.

Maddy was curled up in the fetal position on Shannon's window sill. She waited for her friend to come into her room letting silent tears fall down her cheeks.

She had told Shannon about what had happened in the woods and Shannon went to go get ice-cream.

Maddy clung to her knees. _Why did I say that?! _She thought pulling her hair. _I'm such a horrible person!_

Maddy could feel herself hyperventilating before Tom appeared with a paper bag and a warm hand on her back. "Don't worry Maddy. This is just a puzzle and you haven't formed the perfect last piece yet" Shannon said from the corner of the room. Tom raised and eyebrow at Shannon. "What?" Shannon exclaimed. "You and your metaphors!" Tom said jokingly passing the ice-cream from Shannon to Maddy. "We are going to do something fun!" Tom proclaimed grabbing Maddy's head in his large palms. "And you're going to smile and you" Tom pointed at Shannon "Are going to leave the metaphors to Doctor Sues or whoever uses those things!" Tom grabbed Maddy's free hand that wasn't clinging to the ice-cream and then grabbed Shannon's.

"We are going to have a good old, leaf pile jump!" Tom yelled out as they walked into the garden to see piles upon piles of autumn leaves. "LET THE FUN BEGIN!" Tom screamed yanking Maddy and Shannon into the nearest leaf pile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bomb Fire night!

Maddy lay down next to Shannon and Tom, breathless from their leaf fight. A small yet still sad smile traced her lips as she looked up at the almost setting sun.

"I have to go soon. Full moon is in twenty minutes" Maddy sighed. She wished she could just lay there with her friends and never have to move. Never having to remember the blue eyed boy who left her side. Never having to remember the pained look on his face when Maddy hissed at him.

Tom prodded Maddy in the arm. "Hey, at least try and stay a little optimistic" Tom joked making Maddy let out a breathy laugh. "Pinky promise?" Shannon asked sitting up and holding her pinky out. Tom copied her actions and all three of them linked pinkies. "I promise to stay optimistic!" Maddy yelled jokingly and stood up brushing leaves off herself.

"I have to go, Thank you" Maddy whispered as she headed off into the Moore.

Ever since Rhydian left and Tom and Shannon got the forest protected Maddy's parents had let started letting her change in the forest.

Maddy ran to her favourite spot. A large hill that looked over the village. The sun was setting in the distance and black veins appeared along her neck and hands. She took in a deep breath and let it out making her shoulders go slack. The pain wasn't there any more which meant Rhydian was still somewhere near by. But right now, she didn't care. Tonight is the night she gets to let go of everything. And plus its bomb fire night. Maddy smiled up at the first set of fireworks the had begun to lift into the sky and spraying bright yellow and green sparks across the Moore.

"Tonight. Tonight is were I forget" Maddy whispered as the change took over.

Rhydian stood a few feet away from Maddy, hiding in the overgrown grass and weeds. He watched the change of emotions in her face, anger to sadness to peace. The moons light played in her hair and glistened off her skin. She looked beautiful. The moons light then spread across her body making her glow so bright that Rhydian's eyes began to water. Then in a blink of an eye there stood a sleek, honey-brown wolf. Rhydian smiled as he felt the change take over him too.

"Tonight. I wont forget Madds" He whispered as his teeth elongated and his eyes turned golden.

Rhydian followed Maddy like a shadow for the first few hours of the full moon. He watched as she checked the perimeter of her packs land and then checking Tom's and Shannon's house to make sure they were safe. Rhydian's wolf begged to be by Maddy's side. Every fibre of him wanted to be so close to her it hurt.

Maddy felt the same. She could sense Rhydian near by but the wolf in her had not taken over fully yet. But it was close.

Rhydian jumped as a set of fireworks went off to the left. His ears began to ring and he walked into a tree. Maddy spun round to see a blonde wolf lying on the floor.

_Rhydian! I knew it was him following me!_ Maddy walked up to Rhydian and couldn't help but go closer than what was necessary. Maddy howled at him and Rhydian howled back.

Rhydian stood up on all fours and tilted his head to the side at Maddy. She quickly tackled him to the floor and sprinted off.

_If he is going to follow me all night I might as well make it a bit fun!_ She thought as she ducked and dodged fallen trees and logs as Rhydian followed close behind.

_She thinks I will be chasing her all night? HA! She'll be chasing me by the end of the night!_ Rhydian thought. If he wasn't in wolf form he usual cheeky grin would be gracing his face.

Shannon looked out her window to spot a honey-brown wolf and a blonde one chasing each other. A smile appeared on her face as the blonde tackled the brunette to the floor. "Now everything is back to where it should be" She chuckled and turned back to her bed.

The sun peeked up from the east attacking Maddy's lidded eyes. She grumbled and nuzzled her face deeper into the soft warm whatever it was next to her. A pair of big arms wrapped tighter around her and she sighed in pure bliss.

A chin rested on top of her head and a chest rose up and down underneath her. _Wait! Since when did my bed breath?!_ She thought as she shot up to find Rhydian under her. He let out a whimper as he lossed contact with whatever was keeping him warm. Maddy watched for a bit as Rhydian reached out for her in his sleep. The crease in-between his eyebrows had disappeared along with the scowl he wore when he first appeared. He look so peaceful and a small smile lifted the corners of his mouth. Maddy raised up her hand and traced the smile on his face and along his eyebrows and around his eyes.

She let her hand wander off into his hair feeling how soft it was between her fingers. Rhydian hummed in approval and slowly let his eyes open. His grin grew when he saw who it was. "Morning Madds" He whispered. "Morning sleepy" She smiled down at him. Rhydian reached up a hand of his own and brushed a thumb along Maddy's cheek. Maddy leaned down to get closer and put her forehead against Rhydian's.

A silence came between them as they enjoyed each others touch. "Oh God! Get a room!" Tom shouted from the distance. "We don't need to we have a forest!" Rhydian shouted back as Shannon and Tom appeared from behind a tree. "Nice timing" Maddy grumbled as she removed her hands from Rhydian's hair and pulled back. Rhydian frowned but cheered up as Maddy entwined there fingers. "We'll continue this later" She whispered into his ear as they both stood up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Skin on Skin**

**(I do recommend if you are not one for slight mild smut please do not read the first part of this chapter. Skip till you reach the line break)**

Maddy tapped her foot impatiently on the wooden floor of her house. Rhydian is coming around at six after her parents leave. A whole night on there own.

Butterflies were attacking the insides of her stomach. _A whole night on are own. A whole night! _Maddy started to panic. Her heart beating thirty miles a minute. Her parents had left five minutes ago. Rhydian should have arrived by now.

Maddy started pacing. _Please, please! Let him still be here. Don't tell me he has left again. _She thought doubts clouding her mind.

Her pace stopped when a pair of broad warm arms wrapped around her waist. "Hey Madds. What's with the pacing?" Rhydian laughed in her ear and Maddy's heart melted. "No reason just too much energy" She lied placing her hands over Rhydian's.

She leaned back into him and breathed in his scent. He smelled amazing, of the forest and old spices. Rhydian placed his chin on top of Maddy's head and closed his eyes. "I really did miss you" He whispered as he placed a kiss on top of Maddy's head.

Maddy turned in Rhydian's arms so that she was facing him. "I missed you too" She whispered back as she trailed her nose up his neck to his chin and then lightly kissing him on the lips.

She pulled away slightly to be captured with Rhydian's lips again.

Rhydian started to lick the outside of Maddy's lips begging to be let inside. He nipped her sides with her fingers making her gasp and he let his tongue inside. Maddy moaned and her hands found their way into Rhydian's hair tugging and pulling lightly. Rhydian lifted Maddy up so her legs wrapped around his waist. He pushed her back up against the living room wall and linking his fingers in her belt loops. A raging tongue war began both trying to be dominant. Rhydian pulled out and bit her lower lip. "Bedroom?" He asked out of breath. Maddy hummed a yes and latched her lips back onto Rhydian's.

He wrapped his arms more tightly around her and took her up the stairs to her room. Opening the door Maddy unhooked her legs from Rhydian's waist to walk through the door way. Rhydian let out a whine and Maddy spun round and grinned. "I have seen enough movies and enough of you being clumsy to know my head would probably hit that door frame" She giggled and pulled Rhydian through the door. He pretended to be upset until his lips met Maddy's again. Rhydian's jacket and shirt soon found there way to the floor and Maddy's shoes and shirt joined them. Rhydian pushed Maddy down onto the bed and put his body over hers. Rhydian started kissing down Maddy's neck, to he collar bone, right down to the top of her breasts. Maddy let out another moan that went straight through Rhydian making him shiver and want more. He softly bit and sucked his way back up to her lips. Maddy drifted her feet up the sides of Rhydian's thighs till she could wrap her legs back around his waist and pull him closer. This made Rhydian moan. Maddy bit back a giggle as Rhydian's eyes slightly drooped. Rhydian reached down to Maddy's jeans and looked at her for approval. Maddy became impatient and unbuttoned Rhydian's making Rhydian unbutton hers. Rhydian kissed down her stomach till he reached the edge of her underwear. "You sure about this Madds?" He breathed out looking up at her. Maddy placed hands on both sides of his face. "I am so sure! I have never been so sure about anything in my life. I love you Rhydian, you are my pack mate, my soul mate. I want this" She kissed him long and hard leaving the both breathless "I love you too Madds, always have, always will." Rhydian kissed her neck.

**Tonight we are going to be together.**

******Break line******

Maddy woke encased in a pair of warm cosy arms. Her head resting on a bare beating chest. Maddy traced his features with her finger tips. She loved seeing Rhydian sleep. He always looks so peaceful and sweet. Cuddly! She giggled to herself at the thought of Rhydian being cuddly. This made him bury his face in her neck as he started to wake up. "Morning Madds" He whispered into her neck. Maddy brushed her fingers through his hair. "Morning cuddly" She said with out thinking. Rhydian shot straight up and raised an eyebrow "Cuddly?!" He asked. She started giggling again. Rhydian tackled her to the bed and started tickling her. "Cuddly?! Who do you think your calling cuddly" He joked tickling her sides. "Oh my god Rhydian stop!" She begged trying to wiggle away. "I wont be responsible for your injuries" She blurted out between giggles. "Bring it wolf girl" He playfully growled nipping her neck with his lips.

_Life's definitely getting better _Rhydian thought as he pulled Maddy close again and burying his face into her hair.


End file.
